backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Malya
''Malya ''is the canon pairing between Miles and Alya. Songs * "Dig Deep (Miles Version)" * "Dig Deep (Alya Version)" * "Colour Me Happy" * "Limousines and Picnic Tables" * "Those Eyes" * "Everywhere is You" History Miles and Alya met on "The First Day". In this episode, Miles tries to cheer Alya up after the constant insults that Bianca says about her. He even got her to smile during lunch. While Alya was leaving a message for her home about her decision of dropping out of Keaton, Miles over heard and apologized. He also told Alya that he doesn't believe that she'll actually drop out because she's too talented. In a confessional scene, she admits that he's super cute and nice, but quickly regrets it seeing as it is her first day at Keaton. Several episodes later, in "Dig Deeper", Miles ask Alya to be his partner for an assignment. She thought she would ask Bianca to be his partner but he said that she doesn't need his help since the last song she wrote was a hit (he smiled as if he knew that Alya helped her on "Stand Tall"). While they were trying to write a song, they keep being interrupted by Bianca, so they decided to work somewhere else. While they were writing in the hallway, they had different ideas of what the song should be about. Alya wants it to have feeling and a story but Miles wants to make it about money and riches. "Shallow guy stuff" as Alya told Bianca after she asks how was their partnership working. Bianca advised her to give criticism to Miles, see if he can handle it. When they wore writing by the stairs, Alya reminded Miles that the assignment is worth 40% of their grade and how his song doesn't have a story etc. Miles got quiet. Alya goes to Jax asking him if he's seen Miles. They talk for a bit and Jax recommended her to cut him 'some slack', sometimes we don't know what's really going on in their lives. Just when Alya thought that she blew it with Miles, he walks into the classroom tells her that they need to talk. They go outside and Miles said that he's been thinking about what Alya said. He sings Dig Deep; Alya joining him at the end. In the confessional video, Alya thinks that the song is about her. In the episode "In Their Shoes", Alya finds out about Miles' illness. Then on "Sotto Voce", Miles is forced to share the music room with Julie which in the end they became friends. Later on "The Understudy", after Alya got the role of Young Mimi for the hip-hopera ("On Deck"), Alya meets some fans on her way to school. When she arrives into the music room, Miles asks her for her autograph and after they practice their song again, only this time, Alya sings it. Miles stops playing his guitar and tells her that her voice is amazing, it's all her. Alya tells him that it isn't her it's the hip-hopera. Miles suggests that she should give herself more credit, that she beat hundreds of people for the role and she deserves it. He reminds her that there's a difference between acting like a diva and having self confidence. Later on when she saw that her poster got vandalized, she assumed that it was Bianca who did it. After accusing Bianca in front of the class, Alya found out that it was Miles who vandalized her poster; he thought she could take a joke. In "Plays Well with Others", Alya overheard Miles telling Jax that he was going to ask a girl out. Assuming that Miles was talking about her, Alya asks him out, after he was rejected by Julie. He agrees to go on a date with Alya. When they were getting ready to go, Julie goes up to Miles apologizing that she didn't knew who he was. Julie said that she would love to hang out after mid-terms and Miles accepts - in front of Alya! He couldn't believe what he said and was hoping that she didn't over hear. On Alya's side, she's angry about it. She said in a confessional video that she wants to get this date over with and after, never talk to Miles again. During a confessional video, Miles said he viewed Alya (replaced name with Alana) as a friend but he also mentioned that he ruins thing with her, he'll never forgive himself. In "Hold On", Miles asks Alya if they're good after what had happen the other day with Julie. Alya just nods but in reality, she says they're not. In "Twelve Hours to Showtime", Alya is late for their rehearsal for their partnership assignment. Miles asks her how was opening night and she went on. However, Miles is getting tired of hearing about Da Boheme but he decides to play it cool so that she will too. They practice their song but Alya forgets the words. On the other hand, Alya messes up because she was unaware that Miles changed the harmonies. This happens during many rehearsals she'd missed. She gets frustrated that everyone takes school so seriously and what's out there, that is real. Miles kept his calm and suggested they practice. But the too kept silent. Later, Miles was walking with Jax, telling him he is sure that Alya is practicing the song and knows how important their assignment is. However, they walk in front of the music room, seeing Alya talking about her show. Miles gets worried that they are getting an F. Jax tells Miles that drastic times calls for drastic measures. Miles knew what Jax meant and said that he would never use his illness as an excuse. While they were about to go on, Miles goes to Park and lies to him, saying that he'd been in and out of the hospital. Park gives them an extension, Miles feeling guilty. Alya asks Miles when are they up and he says that he's got them an extension. Alya was wondering why and when Miles explains that she is not ready and tells her that he lied. She asks why but Miles says that he did her favor and should say thank you. However Alya tried to assure Miles that it's ok that she messed up and she has the whole opera in her head. Miles tells her that she's not that girl he met the first day of school. Alya says that she doesn't want to that girl ever again and she leaves. Later, Park finds out that Miles lied to him and now, he and Alya will have to perform on that night's show intermission. Two hours until showtime and Miles is looking for Alya. Alya was in a classroom p, hearing a voice mail from Mrs. Blackwell. She invited her to go on the Da Boheme tour. Alya has to decide to go or to stay. While she was walking around school, she thinks about the changes between the first day and now. Then, she hears and sees Miles talking to Julie about his and Alya's situation. She overhears Miles saying that she never belonged at Keaton and calling her a horrible, self-centered, egotistic brat. Alya left sad and angry. Julie, on the other hand tries to reason with Miles to look at it from Alya's side, how it must be hard handling both things. Miles at first didn't care, but when Julie told him to find a replacement, he said he couldn't, it's their song and with Alya's voice, no one can do it as good, he realized he did. He finds her, cleaning out her locker and asks what she's doing. Alya said that she's done with Keaton and everyone in it, especially him. She tells him that the only reason why he's being nice is because he wants his 40% from Park. Miles apologized for what he said earlier and said that he never meant to hurt her. Alya wants Miles to admit that he never wanted to do on a date with her, to which he stayed silent. She adds that Da Bohème is going on the road and she's going with the following week. Miles admits that he thinks that she's the most talented person he's met and he's really proud of the song that they made together. Alya just said that she didn't never belonged at Keaton and now it's time to accept that the whole thing was just a wrong mistake. Just before show time Alya shows up, surprising Mile's and Scarlett (who was acting as Alya's replacement ) Scarlett leaves and Miles and Alya begin practicing after Vanessa breaks her ankle, Kit calls them on stage and they perform dig deeper, ending the song holding hands. After exiting the main stage Miles tells Alya that he's glad she changed her mind about leaving, Alya reveals she still intends on leaving and then exits leaving an upset Miles behind. In "Once in a Lifetime" Jax and Miles see a limo outside the school and wonder who it belongs to. Alya stands up through the sunroof of the limo and gestures for Miles and Jax to come inside. Jax makes a remark about Mile's crush being back. The two get in and Miles and Alya both say "hey" and Jax in his one-on-one with the camera says they have definite sparkage. Later on, they are still talking in the limo and Jax remarks that they are definitely OTP because of the way they look at each other. Jax leaves to let Miles and Alya catch up. They discuss Alya not returning any of Miles messages and Alya tells Miles how busy she is. Alya then tells him she's just back to say proper goodbyes and is off to London to open Da Boheme in the West End of the world. Jax tells Miles that he needs to tell Alya before she leaves, possibly forever. Miles meets Alya in the recording studio and they sing their song "Dig Deep" together and Miles attempts to tell Alya he likes her, but before he Alya runs out of the room saying she "has to go". Later Miles finds Alya sitting in the field. Alya says she never could leave if Miles said what he was going to say. She reveals how miserable she is on tour and how she misses Keaton, and that is why she didn't answer his messages or listen to his voicemails. She says she knew if she heard his voice she would come running straight back to Keaton. Miles tells her to stay at Keaton and holds her hand and Alya leans on his shoulder. In "Da Capo" Miles and Alya are sitting outside Principal Durani's office waiting for Alya to ask permission to come back to Keaton. Miles tries to calm her down by making her laugh and grabs her hand, telling her she belongs at Keaton and Principal Durani knows it. Alya is called into the office and Miles tells her "I will be right here when you're done." Alya is allowed back at Keaton. After Bianca is mean to Alya about her leaving Da Boheme, Miles gives Alya a pep talk, telling her not to let one decision define her. Miles helps her get into sing to get into Bianca's group for a project. After Alya get into the group Miles asks her if Keaton is starting to feel like home yet. She responds with "Anywhere is home as long as I'm with you." The two almost kiss, but are interrupted by a phone call from Mile's mother. Miles reveals they found him a kidney donor, and he is going into surgery the next day. In "Friend or Foe" Miles is going into surgery and Alya is very worried about him. Jax, Bianca, and Alya decide to write a get well song for him. They are recording the song and find out that he is out of the surgery. The three go to the hospital and sing the song to Miles ("Everythings Alright"). Miles wakes up and Alya tells him he looks good and he grabs her hand. The others leave and Alya climbs into the hospital bed with him and sings him the song again. In "Step Up" Alya and Miles meet up in the front of the school on Mile's first day back from surgery. Miles gives her a stuffed frog, which she names frog. During her one on one with the camera, she says she can honestly say he is her best friend. Alya gives Miles her aunt's spaghetti, saying she guessed he was probably tired of hospital food. Miles says he couldn't have gotten through the week without her. Later Miles goes to find Alya for lunch and walks in on her singing her song for the music video to a guy named Austin. Miles is very jealous and walks up to the two and gives Austin a glare. Alya introduces Austin as the music video director and begins to introduce Miles, but Miles cuts her off saying he is Alya's boyfriend. Alya looks a little confused and goes back to rehearsing for the music video. Miles talks to Jax, who tells him he needs to get Austin to back off his girl. Miles finds Austin and they argue, Austin making snide remarks about Alya wanting to be with him. they almost fight until Alya walks in and stops them. Alya and Miles argue about him going to Jax before her because after all, she is his girlfriend. She says she has been thinking about being his girlfriend all day, and Alya asks why they are even fighting. They kiss and make their relationship official. In "After the Flood" Miles and Alya open the episode by singing "Colour Me Happy" to each other whilst walking into school. They walk into Mr. Parks room and see the destruction caused by the sprinklers. In "Try Again" Alya confesses to Miles that she is nervous about the music video. She then discovers that the music video was originally for Scarlett and that Scarlett wrote the song. She decides she can't sing a song meant for someone else. Alya goes to Austin to try to quit the music video and he starts talking about their chemistry. He then reaches to Alya's stool and pulls her close to him, he tells her he broke up with Carly and that he kept thinking about her. She tells him she has a boyfriend and he precedes to blackmail her, saying "We wouldn't want him to find about their chemistry." Alya works with Kat to find a way to fire Austin from the music video. They try to talk Denzel into firing him, and Denzel ends up pushing Austin and knocking him out. In "Fallout" Alya finds Miles in the stairwell singing one of their songs. Miles asks her if she is okay. She tells him about Austin getting pushed and being a bully. She tries to tell him that she tried to quit the music video and Austin threatened to tell Miles something was going on between them even though it wasn't. Instead, she tells him what Austin said wasn't important and Miles snaps at her. At lunch, Miles tells Alya he's sorry and gives her a hug. He says that she should stop texting with Austin. Alya gets mad and storms away. Bianca talks to Alya and Alya says she's disappointed that Miles doesn't trust her. Bianca tells her to decide if Miles is worth it. Alya goes to Miles and tells him she hates jealousy, but she cares about him. Miles says he knows that she thinks he doesn't trust him, but it's about his parent's divorce. He promises to trust her and she promises to be honest. In "We" Miles is singing a song and Alya says "That's my boyfriend!" and smiles. She says things are better now and that they trust each other. Then Miles sings a verse looking at Julie and Alya questions if he is really over his crush. Later on, in the episode Miles and Julie are talking and Alya walks up asking if they are still on for lunch. Alya offers to help Julie carry her stuff for her sculpture. Alya compliments Julie on her dancing, and her sound system keeps cracking up. Alya tells her Julie "My boyfriend is really good with stuff." and Julie responds with "Yeah Miles is really great." Miles walks up and Alya tells him he should help Julie with her sound system. Miles asks her if she's ok with it because he had asked out Julie before. Alya says that was a really long time ago and leaves for her class. Miles and Julie are talking while Miles is fixing the system. Julie then Miles leans in for the kiss too, but stops it. He realizes there is a chance he wanted it to happen too. He tells Bianca and she says not to tell Alya if it was harmless. He says he doesn't want to ruin what he has with Alya. Before the show, they are backstage and Miles plays Alya a song he wrote for her ("Limousines and Picnic Tables") and then tells Alya that he almost kissed Julie. Alya says she needs to focus on the music and that she and Miles need to take a break. She cups his face and tells him that he means everything to her, but she needs more. Alya comes out from the stage and runs into Bianca, who is upset that she didn't get a part in L.A. Alya tells her she thinks she and Miles broke up. Moments "The First Day" "The Brightside" "Dig Deeper" "In Their Shoes" "The Understudy" "Plays Well with Others" "Hold On" "Twelve Hours to Showtime" "Showtime" Trivia Gallery Miles Alya Season 2 Episode 21 PROMO.JPG Miles Alya Season 2 Episode 21 PROMO.JPG Alya Miles Bianca Scarlett Frances Season 2 Episode 15 PROMO.JPG Miles Bianca Jax Alya Season 2 Episode 30.jpg Miles Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Miles Bianca Alya Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 3.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 2.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 1.jpg Alya Jax Miles season 1 episode 4.jpg Miles Alya Bianca Jax season 1 episode 21.jpg ITS Miles and Alya.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 PROMO.JPG Miles Alya season 1 episode 27 PROMO.JPG Bianca Miles season 1 episode 25 PROMO.JPG E23 Miles and Alya.jpg Alya_Miles_Austin_season_1_episode_23_PROMO.jpg References Category:Canon Pairings